eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Player Reviews 2008
Player reviews for the 2008 season. Steve Armstrong (AFL: 14 games, 9 goals; WAFL: 5 games, 4 goals) – In and out of the side but hit a purple patch of form late in the year, averaging 25 possessions a game over a month. Michael Braun (AFL: 18 games, 4 goals) – Had a reasonable season but began to slow and struggled with injury before retiring. Mitch Brown Missed the entire season after rupturing his ACL in a NAB Challenge match. Sam Butler (AFL: 5 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 4 goals; WAFL reserves: 2 games) – Injury woes continued with groin and soft-tissue issues limiting him to five senior games. Dean Cox (AFL: 22 games, 9 goals) – Continued his superb form with a fourth-straight All-Australian selection and a maiden Club Champion award. Brad Ebert (AFL: 15 games, 5 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 1 goal) – Played just one game with Peel before being given a debut. Picked up a Rising Star nomination late in the year. Andrew Embley (AFL: 21 games, 7 goals) – Finished fourth in the Club Champion count but failed to reach the form of previous years Chad Fletcher (AFL: 17 games, 3 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 4 goals) – Continued to struggle to recapture his best form, and spent time with Subiaco. Darren Glass (AFL: 21 games, 0 goals) – Stood up reasonably well in his first year as captain, finishing in the top five of the best and fairest in a tough year for the club. Jaymie Graham (AFL: 6 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 10 games, 9 goals) – Added just six games in an injury-affected year before announcing a surprise retirement. Ashley Hansen (AFL: 13 games, 11 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 13 goals; WAFL reserves: 1 game) – Struggled with hamstring injuries and the arrival of Kennedy. Tim Houlihan (AFL: 8 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 13 games, 5 goals) – Made his debut in the first half of the season and played eight straight games. Adam Hunter (AFL: 11 games, 8 goals) – Limited throughout the season with knee and shoulder injuries before being sent off for season-ending surgery. Shannon Hurn (AFL: 6 games, 1 goal) – Broke his leg in a collision with a teammate, bringing a very early end to his season. Brett Jones (AFL: 14 games, 0 goals) – Was one of the side’s better defenders before a knee injury curtailed his season. Chad Jones (AFL: 3 games, 5 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 39 goals) – Played three early senior games but suffered an ankle injury at training and was unable to win his spot back. Josh Kennedy (AFL: 7 games, 7 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 10 goals) – Initially made to earn his spot through the WAFL, then managed only seven games before his season was ended by knee and shoulder injuries. Daniel Kerr (AFL: 11 games, 6 goals) – Had a horror run, getting suspended for three weeks for a headbutt in his 150th game, then copping another three-week ban for striking before knee surgery ended his year. Mark LeCras (AFL: 11 games, 23 games; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) – Missed a large patch early in the year before returning to cement his spot, and finished as the equal third highest goalscorer. Quinten Lynch (AFL: 22 games, 23 goals) – Added another string to his bow as a big bodied wingman, with some success as he finished second in the Club Champion count. Eric MacKenzie (AFL: 7 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 12 games, 0 goals) – Called up late in the year and played the final seven games in defence. Chris Masten (AFL: 9 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 2 games, 3 goals) – Overcame suspension during the pre-season to make an early debut, but suffered from osteitis pubis which ended his year early. Patrick McGinnity (WAFL: 11 games, 3 goals; WAFL reserves: 2 games) – Was pressing for a debut before coming down with glandular fever. Ben McKinley (AFL: 18 games, 42 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 10 goals) – Had a breakout season, leading the club’s goalscoring with some big bags including seven against Essendon, and winning Rookie of the Year. Jamie McNamara (AFL: 11 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 8 games, 1 goal) – In and out of the senior side early, but became a regular in the latter part of the year. Mark Nicoski (AFL: 19 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 2 goals) – Managed to stay mercifully injury-free, but suffered a form dip mid-season. Tony Notte (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 20 games, 31 goals) – Made his AFL debut in the midst of an injury crisis after a development year at Swan Districts. Matt Priddis (AFL: 18 games, 2 goals) – Led the side in clearances and tackles despite missing four games. Matt Rosa (AFL: 8 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals) – Was building on a promising 2007 before a broken ankle ended his season. Will Schofield (AFL: 9 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 10 games, 4 goals) – Built on a promising rookie campaign with an extended run in the seniors during the middle stretch of the season. Mark Seaby (AFL: 14 games, 6 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 11 goals) – Began to frequently find himself out of the side as selectors opted to have Lynch back up in the ruck. Adam Selwood (AFL: 22 games, 7 goals) – Finished third in the best and fairest for the second year in a row, taking on a more senior role in the absence of some departed premiership teammates. Scott Selwood (AFL: 9 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 9 games, 2 goals) – Made an early-season debut and had an extended run late in the year. Matt Spangher (AFL: 7 games, 1 goals; WAFL: 13 games, 2 goals) – Finally broke through for a debut in his third season. Brent Staker (AFL: 14 games, 13 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 9 goals) – Began to fall out of favour, spending time at East Fremantle for the first time in years, and was one of many players to be sent for surgery in the latter stages of the season. Tyson Stenglein (AFL: 22 games, 1 goal) – Played every game and finished in the top 10 in the best and fairest for the fourth straight year. James Thomson (WAFL: 18 games, 2 goals) – Managed to string senior games together at Claremont and was travelling emergency on a number of occasions, but was delisted. Beau Waters (AFL: 8 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 0 goals) – Suffered a dislocated elbow in a rare appearance at Claremont that ended his year. David Wirrpanda (AFL: 17 games, 25 goals) – Brought up his 200th appearance during the year and finished second in the club’s goalscoring. Ashley Arrowsmith (WAFL: 11 games, 12 goals; WAFL reserves: 2 games) – Forced to switch WAFL clubs early in the season in an effort to receive more senior game time, then suffered a leg injury late in the year. Ryan Davis (AFL: 11 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 11 games, 6 goals) – Received an early call-up and performed well to be one of the club’s brighter sparks. Lewis Stevenson (WAFL: 10 games, 5 goals; WAFL reserves: 8 games) – Struggled for senior selection at Claremont. Will Sullivan (WAFL: 20 games, 2 goals) – Reasonable first season as a rookie-listed ruckman. Beau Wilkes (AFL: 14 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 8 games, 2 goals) – Finally given a debut after compelling form at Claremont, and held his spot for the rest of the year. Callum Wilson (WAFL: 21 games, 28 goals) – Spent the year with South Fremantle, alternating between full-forward and full-back. `